The invention relates to an enclosure and more particularly to a modular enclosure.
Storage enclosures such as sheds are generally used for storing items such as lawn care tools and equipment, recreational equipment, athletic equipment, and the like. Such storage enclosures typically include a set of walls, a door, a floor, and a roof. The walls, roof, or floor may be formed by assembly and attachment of a plurality of separate panels using fasteners such as screws, bolts, nails, and pins.
Known storage enclosures have several disadvantages. For example, many known storage enclosures require a substantial amount of time, labor, planning, and skill to install, configure, and reconfigure (if reconfigurable at all). Additionally, known methods of coupling adjacent panels to form walls or the roof are destructive or invasive to the components themselves, making the sheds difficult to modify or rearrange. Such problems may discourage use, reconfiguration, and reorganization of the sheds and associated organizational devices.
To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable technique of assembling a modular storage assembly that avoids the above-referenced and other problems, would represent a significant advance in the art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture, and aesthetically pleasing storage enclosure that overcomes the above-noted disadvantages.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide structural components for a storage enclosure (such as walls, roof, etc.) that are relatively quickly and easily assembled and disassembled, configured or reconfigured, and the like.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a storage enclosure that is lightweight and yet provides suitable strength and rigidity as a storage enclosure or as a display panel.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide attachment interfaces for a wide variety of modular organizational devices or other accessories that reduce manufacturing assembly costs in many applications, and that are quickly and easily reconfigurable.
How these and other advantages and features of the present invention are accomplished (individually, collectively, or in various subcombinations) is described in the following detailed description of the preferred and other exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the Figures. Generally, however, they may be accomplished in a modular enclosure comprising a base including a first channel and a plurality of second channels non-parallel to the first channel, and a plurality of panels, each including a wall member and a first edge member pivotally coupled to the wall member. The wall members are configured to engage the first channel and the edge members are configured to engage the second channels.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a modular enclosure comprising a base including a first channel and a second channel non-parallel to the first channel, a first panel including a first wall member and a first edge member pivotally coupled to the first wall member, and a second panel including a second wall member and a second edge member pivotally coupled to the second wall member. The first and second wall members engage the first channel and the first and second edge members engage the second channel.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may further be accomplished in method of assembling a modular enclosure comprising providing a base including a first channel, a second channel, and a third channel, providing a plurality of side panels each having a wall member and a first and second edge member pivotally coupled to the wall member, pivoting the first and second edge members non-parallel to the wall member, and inserting the wall members into the first channel, the first edge member into the first channel, and the second edge member into the third channel.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the present invention are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.